When Winter Ends
by xXvitaminXx
Summary: Ukitake takes measures to protect his new fifth officer. He leaves her in the protection of Hitsugaya Toushiro. But what happens when Hinamori awakes? Yuriko Mitsuki's world is about to turn upside down. Can the darkness be overcome?OCxHitsugaya ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first bleach fic. It centres Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hinamori Momo and the new girl Yuriko Mitsuki. Yuriko Mitsuki is a COMPLETELY made-up character.

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

* * *

A young girl stood by the small pond at the corner of the yard. She silently stared into the water watching the fish sway from side to side. Her violet eyes reflected how deep she was lost in her thoughts. She brushed aside a stray strand of black hair and snapped out of her thoughts the moment she heard a familiar voice. 

"My my, it seems that young Miss Yuriko is lost in her complicated thoughts once again. You shouldn't burden yourself with such thoughts Mitsuki. You are still very young and have many years to live, death shouldn't be of a big matter to you yet," the silver haired man said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have a good head on your shoulders, but you think too deeply about things you shouldn't have to worry about." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Captain Ukitake! I'm sorry, I was slacking off!" she said as she stood up straight.

"Don't worry, you need a break after so much paper work. Go home, have a nap. We'll be fine. You've done enough to last the week." Her captain said as he started to walk her towards her home.

"Thank you captain, but really I'm fine!" she objected.

"As your captain I order you to take a day off 5th officer Yuriko," He ordered as he patted her head. "You're just a young woman learning to get along with the world. To have become the 5th officer in my division within less than a year is quite amazing enough for a girl the age of 15." He stopped at the door covered with rice paper.

"Um… Thank you, Captain Ukitake." She said as she slightly bowed her head. He smiled and waved and walked off towards his office. _'Maybe I do need a rest. Just to clear my mind…' _she thought as she slid the door open and closed it behind her. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness; the small table sat by it's lonesome in the corner of her room. She opened the closet and pulled out the sheets and laid them on the wooden floor. As she lied on her back staring at the ceiling she found herself thinking too deep again. Mitsuki forcefully shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"She is an excellent officer who is willing to learn from her superiors and is very hardworking. Her only weakness is that she tends to space out often leaving an opening for her enemies," Ukitake described as he sat across from the 10th division captain. "My division has become quite attached to her. She is like a younger sister to many officers in the 13th division…" he trailed off.

"So? What does this have to do with me?" The boy asked impatiently as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Take care of her for me." With those words Ukitake left Toushiro's office. The white-haired boy sat with a puzzled expression. 'Take care of her…' he repeated to himself in his mind.

"Old men and their nonsense…" He told himself silently as he put aside the stack of paper.

* * *

The silence was sincere and welcomed her back to the world. Mitsuki had no idea what she just dreamt about, but her hair clung to her damp face and she was breathing heavily. This hadn't been her first encounter with such an occurrence. She threw aside the heavy duvet and sat up, still half asleep. An image of a Hollow with a human figure flashed in her mind. Maybe that Hollow was the cause of her waking. She forced her eyes shut and tried to put herself to sleep, but the vague image of the Hollow remained and a small voice in her mind told her to stay awake and go outside. There were a few hours until sunrise and not many of the other residents of Seireitei would be awake except for the watchmen would be awake at this time. After a moment's hesitation the young officer pulled herself up and dragged herself to the door.

The outside was still dark but after a while the sun would poke it's head out over the horizon. The unique colour of orange, red and pink would spread across the ocean, then to the sky until everything in sight reflects those colours. But sooner or later the sky would change without her knowing and it would be a light blue. Then everything would go just as the day before until it was nighttime again and the cycle will continue. Analyzing such things again Mitsuki learnt her inferiority. She was only a tiny piece of something so immense.

"Ukitake did say you zone out often. But who knew it'd be bad enough for you to not have noticed my presence?" a voice came from behind and the girl spun around to be met by a pair of icy green eyes and white hair that stood out in the dark. Toushiro Hitsugaya stood waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry! I just thought since it was so early and all that there wouldn't be many people awake at this time." The girl replied as she regained consciousness. But the captain just scoffed and turned around.

"Come with me," he said as he started to walk in the opposite direction. "That's an order officer Yuriko." He added when he heard no footsteps behind him.

"Sorry!" the girl said as she followed close behind him. "But, where are we going?" she asked as she realized she didn't know where she was being taken to or why. When she heard no answer Mitsuki assumed that he didn't hear her and decided to forget it. Toushiro entered his office doors and spun around to meet her again.

"I need your help for some of the paperwork about the Sosuke Aizen incident." He said as he handed her a stack of paper and sat her down in his lieutenant's desk. Matsumoto was never there when she was actually needed. His lieutenant was probably off at a drinking party or something useless like that. Mitsuki didn't complain but just sat down at the desk and signed off the sheets.

After what seemed like an hour a drunken Matsumoto burst through the doors of the office. "Captain Repurting four dooootie" she sang as she threw herself on the coffee table. "Kiraaaaaaa, ddoonn'tt dreeenk so much!" She said as she swung her arms around. Mitsuki sat still partly in fear and partly in surprise. "SAKE! SOMEONE GET MORE SAKE!" she hollered one final time.

"This is why I need a new lieutenant… Matsumoto the office isn't your bedroom." The young captain said starting to loose his temper.

"YOU! You're not the boss of meeeeeeeeeeee!" his lieutenant said as she stood up straight, or at least attempted to. She glared at him still not realizing her mistake.

"Uh… May I go now?" Mitsuki asked as she inched toward the exit.

"No, you're staying. Matsumoto go home." The captain ordered. Then as if she finally processed everything she laughed nervously and walked out the door.

"Good, take this to Ukitake," He ordered as he pulled out a folder from his desk. "He'll know what it is. Well then Yuriko you're dismissed." He quietly returned to his desk and Mitsuki made her way back to the 13th division area toward the main office. The sun was up now and there were a few people out on the streets now.

* * *

A/N This is it for today I'm working on the second chapter leave a comment but please no flames. If you have any suggestions for the fic leave a review or e-mail you suggestions to title your e-mail "When Winter Ends". Thank you and goodbye. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The second chapter is here, please Read&Review. I won't say much today, just read on

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach

* * *

"Captain… Are you here? Captain Hitsugaya aske me to give this to--" as soon as she was cut off Mitsuki screamed without any warning. "Aaaaahhh!" Within less than mere seconds everyone poured into the small office.

"Mitsuki! What's wrong?!" they all seemed to shout at once. "Oh…" was all anyone said once they saw the drunk Kiyone and Sentaro. They all sighed, and helped Mitsuki out of the room. "Leave them, they'll wake up in a bit. The captain is looking for you, he's by the pond." one voice said as he walked her out.

"Captain, Captain Hitsugaya asked me to hand this to you," she said as she handed him the file.

"Good, good. I never thought he'd get it back to me in time." He said smiling as he pat her head. He treated her almost like she was this younger sister or cousin or something. "Could you ask Shunsui if he still plans on coming out for noodles and a drink?" he asked.

"Ofcourse! But I have a bit of work left for the day…" she trailed off.

"You finished three days worth of work yesterday—Oh, I'm guessing Mitsuki had special plans for today. Is it that time again?" he asked.

"Yes, but I will go see Captain Kyoraku first!" she assured him. She continued, "I will be back tommorow night, I'm sorry for the trouble I cause verytime I leave…" she apologized as she bowed her head. He smiled and told her it was fine and went back to the office.

* * *

"Well! If it isn't little Mitsuki from the 13th division!" the brunet captain welcomed her into the room. "Come in! Come in!" he said as he pulled her into the room.

"Captain Ukitake would like to know if you intend on meeting him tonight," she said still standing.

"Please sit down." The laid-back captain said as he sat down on a mat.

"The captain mentioned that there would be sake." Mitsuki added. She noticed the look in his eyes, that was definitely a "Yes". The 8th division captain gave in easily when it came to the point of drinking sake.

"Well you know my answer by now. By the way are you visiting you grandparents again?" he asked as he looked around for a bottle of, well you know by now; sake. "Aww, no. Nanao hid the sake again" he whined.

"Yes, I will return tommorow night." She answered as he turned the room upside down looking for his sake.

"Girls like you shouldn't be walking around at night in Rukongai. I'm not being sexist but hey, if I were drunk and I saw a cute girl walking around alone at night I would definitely try and ra--" He was cut off by his lieutenant throwing a book at his head. "Nanao-chan Why did you do that? My Nanao-chan can be so merciless sometimes" he said in a whiney voice again.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my captain caused you officer Yuriko. When are you leaving?" she apologized on behalf of her captain.

"I'm leaving in the afternoon, I'm spending the night there. Then I will return in the late evening tommorow." She replied as she got back up on her feet. By now both women were ignoring the whimpering caused by the cpatain.

"It is dangerous to be walking around alone at night in Rukongai though… Either way I wish a a pleasant trip, we will send an escort if you would like." She offered with a smile.

"It's alright. I wouldn't want to cause any more trouble than I already am, thank you though. Goodbye then. I will see you when I return." She said as she headed out the door.

* * *

Mitsuki had gotten changed into a regular kimono. It was pink with a yellow waistband. The bottom of her kimono had sakura blossoms sewn into it with golden thread. Mitsuki had also put her hair up into a bun, her granparents didn't want her to become a shinigami. They had thought it was an unsuitable jod for a young yoman to be walking around with swords in men's outfits… Mituski stood up and put on the wooden saldals. Wearing a rgular kimono in s long time had made her feel awkward; like she was pretending to be someone she wasn't. As she headed out the door she collided in to something.

"Jeez…" the other voice said. By listening to the voice Mitsuki was able to guess it was a guy around her age. She looked up before she apologised and saw Hitsugaya standing a few inches away from her.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she picked herself off the ground.

"Yeah yeah, what'cha get all dressed up for?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed. "You can't train or fight in that."

"You—Oh, I'm going to visit my grandparents in Rukongai." she explained.

"You're leaving on vacation then?" he asked in his normal tone. "When are you coming back?"

"Tommorow night. Probably a little after sundown." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"You shouldn't wal- Never mind, I'll see you then." He said as he turned on his heels and headed back for the 10th division.

* * *

"Wow! I didn't know little Mitsuki was already a young lady!" Shunsui said half-jokingly as he stood by Jushirou. He ceased to laugh as soon as he noticed the cold glare his lieutenant was giving him.

"Thank you, I will see you all the tommorow." Mitsuki said as she turned towards the gate. Jidanbou stood by the gate waiting. "Oh and, you didn't all have to come see me off." She added as she spun around and smiled.

"It's fine, enjoy yourself while you're there. We'll see you once you return." Her captain said as he waved her off. Mitsuki returned their smiles and exited Seireitei.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry my chapters are so short. Please review and give me your suggestions! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach

* * *

"Hello, I'm home!" Mitsuki shouted as she stepped into the small hut. The place was vacant except for a dying fire in the center of the house. The sheets still lay on the ground and the pot of sukiyaki still stimmering over the dim fire. What could've caused someone to leave their house in such a rush? _'It probably isn't much, they'll be back soon. Right?'_

Countless hours passed and the girl waiting for her grandparents sat on the brown sheet unflinching, just waiting their return. Now that she thought of it she hadn't noticed anyone on her way her. Mitsuki stood up and poked her head out, it was dark now and there were still no signs of life out on the dusty streets…

"Yuriko-chan!" a familiar voice called out. "Cut that out! No! I'll save her!" too familiar…

"Not if I get there first! Hey, Yuriko!" yup, Kiyone and Sentaro. Mitsuki sighed, and this was the first time in ten years she's had a little time to herself too… She poked her head out.

"What is it?" she inquired. The two figures raced at her at top speed and managed to stop right before her eyes. "Oh my god," she gasped.

"Hollow," Kiyone started out-of-breath. "ambush,"

"Town," Sentaro continued. "Everybody. Run away."

"Okay… So Hollows attacked the town so everybody ran away?" she asked. They nodded fiercely. "Ahh, so are they alright though? Is anyone harmed?" They shook their head still out-of-breath. "Thank goodness. I think Hollows have been getting braver lately… Well then, I'll head back soon I just want to stay here a little longer. Is that alright?" not thinkning of the consequences of their actions they agreed and turned back and raced back to repot back to the captain.

* * *

Mitsuki lesiurely strolled through the forest making her way back to Seireitei. She could probably use Shunpo to get there quicker but at her current state probably not, she had gotten tired to checking every single house for anyone who got left behind and cleaning up the mess in her grandparents' house. She had been depleted of her energy and her leisurely walk was turning into a drag-stomp-drag-stomp like motion. She now had a clear view of the night sky and the moon shone brightly above her. _'It looks so nice out today…' _she zoned out as she walked failing to realize she was being hunted…

"You should pay more attention when you're out alone in the dark little girl," a malevolent voice came from behind. Mitsuki whirrled around to try and spot whatever that was just now. Nothing. Just trees, bushed and moer trees.

"She's too easy of a target. You're sure this is the one that killed our brother?" another voice from her right. Nothing again. What exactly was going on? Then not just two but three hollows stepped out in to the moonlight.

"You really shouldn't walk around alone at night especially when you have nearly no energy!" the third hollow, the bigger of the three jumped at her. Mitsuki quickly pulled her arms up to her head level in some sort of defense but the violent thrust never came. Instead yet another mysterious voice.

"Who ever said she was alone?" the voice asked. Mitsuki opned her eyes her savior had severed it's arm from the elbow down. "The likes of you disgust me, waiting for someone to wear themselves out and ambushing them in a greater number?" now that she thought of it she'd heard this voice before, Mitsuki turned her head and saw the captain of the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toushiro. She could've swron she saw him hide a grin as he launched himself at the Hollows.

"Uh…" Mitsuki said breaking the silence as the two of them walked quietly down the deafeningly silent forest. Now that she had opened her mouth the words escaped her lips and she couldn't remember what it was she was going to say anymore.

"What?" he asked coldly. "If you're going to say something just say it, and if not, don't," he could be so harsh sometimes.

"Young people shouldn't be so harsh on others you know!" she said.

"I'm not young. And even if I am, I'm still older than you" he declared. Seeing as she didn't have much of a comeback Mitsuki just stuck her tounge out at him and shuffled ahead. "Hey! Is that anyway to treat your savior? Nonetheless a CAPTAIN?" he called after her.

"I never asked for you to save me! I could've done it myself, thank you very much!" she hollered back at him before she turned and ran the whole way back.

* * *

"Captain?" the 5th seat officer of the 13th division knocked softly on the wall next to the door. "Captain?" no reply… After knocking and calling a few more times Mitsuki slid the door open and peered inside. Nothing, but a letter on the small table. On the envelope it read; To- Yuriko Mitsuki, 5th seat officer of the 13th division. Mitsuki walked over to the tea table and picked up the envelope. After staring at it for a while she took out the letter.

_5th Seat Officer Yuriko Mitsuki,_

_Firstly, I apologize for leaving you all like this but it seems that Soul Society will encounter new enemies. Very soon. Captain Kyoraku and I have set off to find out a little more about these new foes. They may have something to do with Aizen Sosuke, although he's gone, we can't take it too easy for the time being. I asked for you to be dispatched into the 10th division. Captain Hitsugaya may seem a little scary and cold sometimes but I'm sure the two of you will get along fine as you get to know him better. I must leave now, Officer Yuriko, until we meet again._

_Ukitake Jushiro,_

_Captain of the 13th division._

_P.S. Did I mention you were promoted? You are now the 3rd seating officer of the 10th division. Congratulations!_

Gone? With Captain Kyoraku? Is that why they came to see her off? This HAD to be a dream, this couldn't be happening. This all seemed too strange to be real… Mitsuki stood there, stunned, just staring blankly at the letter. Two more captains, gone. Soon enough it'll be the 8 Protection Squads. Not his is all just a dream… All she has to do is just get some rest, it'll be fine. Mitsuki Stuffed the letter in her shirt and headed off for her room

* * *

He'll be back, no, he will have always been there! Mitsuki shut her eyes shutting out her thoughts also and soon enough drifted off into slumber…

_The man with sky-blue hair looked towards Mitsuki with killing intent in his eyes. He had a hollow hole but on his stomach, and his mask was broken. All that was left of it was on his right cheek. He gave her a devilish grin that sent shivers down her spine. Then he threw something onto the ground not too far away from her. It was a captain's robe, the number on the back wasn't clear due to the blood stains ans smears but the message was crystal clear. He killed him…_

"NO!" the girl shot up, sweat running down her body, her hair clung to her and she breathed heavily.

"It's too early to have you screech like that you know? Everyone else is asleep," a voice came from past the sliding doors covered in fine rice-paper. The doors then parted to reveal the young captain of the 10th division. He carried a tray with what looked like food on it. "Why the heck was I sent to do this? Would it have killed her to send one of her subordinates?" he mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"What?" was all she could say, she was already confused enough as it is. Room service? They did that for the sick, but she was fine and the normally sent Hanatarou to do these things.

"What do you mean what? You've been asleep for nearly a week now, maybe asleep isn't the right term, dead was more like it," he said as he placed ht etray next to her. "Eat, that's an order."

"I was? Really?" this was unbelievable, just yesterday she read the captain's letter. Right, the letter! It seemed as if something clicked in her head and she started searching around for something.

"This?" the boy asked as he pulled out an envelope from his sleeve. It's still here, meaning that the cpatain isn't. She looked even more sick as she gazed upon the letter. He stuffed it back into his sleeve and spoke, "You can have it once you're finished eating."

"That's not fair! It was mine to start off with!" she exclaimed as she reached for the paper. It was just out of her reach, she stretched. Then a striking pain ran thoughout her whole body. She cried. Toushiro jumped up in shock as the girl collapsed at his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I tried to update this one quickly seeing as I didn't for a long time, Sorry! I was in France for two weeks and b4 that I had to study for Finals. Sorry this chapter was rushed.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach

"Yuriko! Yuriko! What's wrong!?" The silver-, as he liked to say, haired boy asked in shock. At his feet lied a girl about his age but with black hair and pruple eyes. She looked extremely ill. Her whole body was drenched is sweat, her hair stuck to her face and she cried in pain. Hitugaya Toushiro was starting to feel the panic rise, something that doesn't happen too often for him. As she rolled on to her side he caught a glimpse of what looked like a cut on her forearm. He grabbed her arm and pushed up her sleeve to get a clear view; it was turning a bluish-purple. It was definitely poisoned. "Hold on!" he lifted her up, she was much lighter than he had expected. Well duh, she hadn't eaten in a week. He rushed out the door and nearly slipped on the newly polished wood. Left? No right! Wait right? Right or left!?!?!

Mitsuki was now drifting back and forth between being unconcious and concious. All the moving wasn't helping her feel any better either. Her cut felt like it was on fire, it burned her whole arm soon enough. She caught a short glimpse when she opned her eyes for a second, it was purple and slowly her whole arm was changing and hurting too. She couldn't help but groan in pain, it now felt as if someone was trying to crush her arm. The captain looked to check that she was still alright every few metres. The next time she closed her eyes she lost conciousness.

"I know it's poison, I want details!" Hitsugaya Toushiro said slightly loosing his temper with Hanatarou. Mitsuki was lied on a hospital bed like thing near the window in the white room. The poison had stopped spreading but most of her arm was already infected.

"Well I don't know exactly what it is Captain… I don't think it's just poison either…" Hantarou replied inching away from the angry shinigami. "We're working on finding out what it is right now… Oh which reminds me I think I should go help them," he started to shuffle out the door and dashed down the hallway. Toushiro sighed and sat down by the bed and examined her arm.

"Tch, stupid…" he cursed under his breath. Toushiro stood up remembering that Hinamori Momo's room was next door. He hadn't seen in her in a long while, maybe he'll visit? Yuriko wouldn't be up for a while anyways, he put on his captain's robe and quietly slipped out the door closing it firmly. He stood before a cold white door. Much like him, cold and shut. He nudged it open, the humidifier was running. _Whirrrrrrrrr._ On the bed lied Hinamori, his childhood "friend". She had been decieved by Aizen and had been in a coma ever since. He pulled up a chair and planted himself on it.

"I have a new officer in my division, Youriko Mitsuki. She's… Well, not like most shinigami let's just say. She in sick bed too right now, like you…" he said quietly. "Tch, this I useless. Captain Unohana says I should talk to you sometimes, that you're lonely and all you need is someone to call out for you, as if, huh?" he scoffed. The youngest captain, the prodigy child, sat in silence for a long few seconds. "Hinamori?" silence… Something stirred in the near-dead corpse and Toushiro nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Shiro-chan," a weak voice called. The girl's eyes seemed half open, was this for real? "Captain Aizen…" hearing her say this made him a little angry but he was more amazed than to be pissed.

"Hanatarou! I know you're there!" he shouted out into the hallway, seconds later a scared looking young man, thin with dark blue hair entered the room. But upon seeing Hinamori stir back to life he went straight to work.

When Mitsuki finally came to she was in a hospital bed, a mask over her nose and mouth, the room empty and the door firmly shut. Nobody was there except her and she found this a little disappointing. Then again, she couldn't really ask for more… Mitsuki pulled herself up and leaned against the bedpost and pulled the mask off, she also turned down the humidifier, it was too warm and damp, like in a sauna. She took a deep breath in and sighed. There was a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in," she spoke, her voice was wweak and she herself was surprised at the volume of her voice. The door creaked as it opened and through the little crease she could see a little girl with pink hair. "Hey there Yachiru-chan!" she said.

"Mimi-chan, are you going to die? Ken-chan said that even Mimi-chan could die soon…" the girl spoke, her voice suprisingly calm. She sat down at the foot of the bed. It was that bad, huh? She looked at her arm it looked bruised but itwasn't, it looked like it would go away really soon but it won't.

"No, it hurts a little but I'm not going anywhere!" she said cheerfully.

"Mimi-chan! You're arm's all icky looking!" the tiny lieutenant cried as she pointed at the infection.

"Lieutenant, we have to leave Mitsuki-san alone so she can rest and get back up. She'll be fine in no time, now isn't that right?" a bob-haired pretty boy stood in the doorway along with a bald one who looked bored and pissed as always. "I'm really jealous of you Mistuki-san, you can be sick and still look beautiful!" he said. She wasn't sure if this was supposed to cheer her up or was just bugging her.

"Eh hehehehe…" her nervous laughter trailed off.

"It seems that Captai Hitsugaya has switched sides, he's next door. I heard that lieutenant Hinamori just woke up from her coma," Ikkaku said leaning on the door frame and looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Switched sides? I eamn it's not like there's sides," Mitsuki corrected him. She pretended to know nothing of what he talked about.

"Sure, but by the time you realise yourself, it'll be too late. Catch him while you can," Then the officer Madarame Ikkaku walked down the hall his zanpakto still between his crossed arms. In fact she knew ver well what he talke about.

"Uh Yumichika-san, Yachiru-chan, could you leave? I'd like to rest a little more…"

"Lieutenant, let's leave her to sleep," he said as he took the little girl by her wrist.

"But I wanna play with Mimi-chan! You're fine, ne Mimi-chan?" she asked boucing up and down.

"Lieutenant…" it took him a while to drag her out of the room, and she had attempted to bite him too.

After having donfirmed that Hinamori was just sleeping now Hitsugaya Toushiro stood up quietly and turned for the door. Then something grabbed at his robes.

"Don't go… Shiro-chan…" Hinamori said weakly.

"I should go check up on someone else right now," he said quietly, his face, hard to read.

"I don't want to be alone. I'm scared, please?" she pleaded in a tiny whisper barely audible in the room. He told himself Yuriko can wait as he forced himself to hold in the sigh and sat back down. But then again, could she wait?

The younger female shinigami stared out the window, they had real bad architects in Sereitei… Her window looked right out at the wall of another building of the Fourth Division. A long heavy sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the window sill. _'It only makes sense for the Capt.Hitsugaya to be taking care of her right now, I mean they ARE childhood friends right? And besides why do I care anyways!? Mitsuki you're soo stupid' _she told herself repeatedly.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Sorry my last few chapters have been late, I've had Provincial and Final Exams to study for so I haven't had much time on the computer, not to mention that I had to re-program my computer. Without further ado here's the fifth chapter!

* * *

"What am I fussing over anyways? HUH!?" Mitsuki threw herself down on the bed and screamed into the pillow, "What fuck is wrong with me today?" she asked herself as she threw her arms about, flailing around blindly in the air above her. "AHHHHHHH!" she hollered at the top of her lungs in one final attempt to be rid of this congestion in her mind.

"Yuriko-san, are you alright? We heard you screaming from down the hall..." a quiet and rather frightened voice came from the other side of the door. Mitsuki gasped slightly and covered her mouth, she had forgotten that the walls weren't soundproof.

"I'm fine! It's nothing really!" she called. Looking down at the cut on her arm, it got her thinking; _'Just how did I get that cut?...'. _She was sure that she had been fine until she got the letter. It was a curious thing, it all of a sudden just seemed to have appeared on her arm...

----------

As the hours passed each of her emotions seemed to fade to gray, to boredom. Her once vibrant violet eyes were now dull and thoughtless, staring out the window... People came and left, Hanatarou had set her meal on the bedside table where it lay untouched until now. Mitsuki had no though of eating, then again she hadn't any though of anything. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she crossed her right leg over her left.

"Eat," a voice commanded. She turned her head to spot her new captain standing in the doorway. She hadn't heard the door open, nor had she sensed him enter. "You're not supposed to starve yourself when you're sick," he said as he sat down in the chair next to her. Mitsuki just sat there dumbfounded. "Well?"

"I- I'm not that hungry," she managed to mutter, tearing her eyes away from his. "How's Hinamori-san? I heard she's awake..."

"She's fine," he replied in a barely audible tone.

"I'm not eating so you can leave," she said.

"Why do you have to be so headstrong?" he asked annoyed. "I'm not leaving until you've finished eating."

"Fine, if you don't ever want to leave me!" she said raising her voice, that came out a little wrong. Mitsuki whipped her head around so that he wouldn't be able to see her face but she could've sworn that for an instant she saw his face turn deep red, just like hers. The two sat in silence for a long time neither willing to give up. In the end Mitsuki exhaled in frustration before she set the tray on her lap. "Happy?" she demanded. She picked up the wooden bowl of Miso and tipped it slightly at her lips. Amazingly it was still quite warm and it didn't taste bad. She never knew hospital food tasted this good...

----------

"I'm done," Mitsuki said as she laid down the chopsticks. It was dark out now, the clouds obstructed the night sky, blocking out the stars and the moon. She hadn't noticed until now but he was asleep... "Jeez, force me to eat then fall asleep?" standing up, she took the tray with her to the door and set it down on the floor on the other side of the door. She made sure to close the door quietly behind her not to wake him up. Mitsuki tiptoed over to the bed, grabbed the extra sheet and carefully placed it over the captain's shoulder. "Good night," she whispered and she could've sworn she heard him mumble "Good night" back to her...

----------

It was the sunlight that finally woke him up, and his first brainwave for the day was; 'and it would've killed her to close the blinds why?' Everything was blurry at first but clearly there was one too little people in the room. Toushiro found himself wrapped in a white sheet and the bed in front of him empty. The bed was made and on the pillow was white robes nicely folded up and a little note. Grabbing the piece of paper he scanned it quickly:

_Hitsugaya-san,_

_you lazy bum! I tried to wake you up twice this morning! And just what were you dreaming about to be muttering "It's Captain Hitsugaya!" repeatedly? Anyways I'm fine so I've gone ahead.  
Mitsuki_

"Hmph, always doing things on her own..." stuffing the note into his robe he stretched his arms. Would she really be alright? 'Not my problem,' he told himself as he swung the door open.

----------

"Mimi-chan, come play with me" a little girl called. "Mimi-chan where are you?" the voice called again. Mitsuki instantly thought of hiding but she wouldn't be able to mask her reiatsu... Taking a big breath Mitsuki stepped out and the young lieutenant jumped up and down. "What do you wanna play Mimi-chan? How 'bout Hide 'n go seek? Ken-chan's too busy because everyone's leaving, I'll go hide so you have to come find me! No peeking!"

"Sure," Mitsuki replied trying to smile. "I'll count to fifty then," she hated it when Ikkaku and Yumichika were off elsewhere and Capt. Zaraki was actually busy. She got stuck with hide 'n go seek and tag for hours and even the whole day.

"That was fun let's play another game! How about Hide 'n go seek?" Mitsuki never told her that it was one of the only two games she ever suggested, or knew of... "Actually Let's play tag!" and that was the other one she knew. "Oh! I know Hide 'n go seek TAG! You have to find me but then you even have to tag me! Count to fifty!" with that she ran off.

"One... two... three..." sigh. "four... five... six..." this could go on forever. 'The Gotei 13 should have more little friends for Yachiru-chan so I don't get stuck doing this everyday...'

----------

"I could sleep for days straight after today!" Mitsuki complained to herself as she threw herself down on the wooden floor. She found herself unconsciously scratching the cut on her arm over and over. "Ahh! Stop it!" she screamed at her hand as he slapped it against the wall. She risked a peek at her arm and pulled her sleeve back up to her elbow. It seemed smaller, it didn't hurt but it was annoying like hell. It felt as if it were a mosquito bite in the scorching heat of summer.

"Time to go to bed," Mitsuki said as she laid the sheets down on the grounds and made sure the sliding doors were firmly shut. Once in winter she had left the door open by an inch and half, or so, and she had snow blown all about the inside of her room. It may be nice weather outside but she didn't want to risk anything.

* * *

(A/N) It's short I know but I'm having difficulty trying to fit in typing time in my day (probably since I sleep until about 12 usually...). I'll try to get chapter 6 up ASAP. But I decided I'll give myself a break for this weekend, after all it's my birthday on saturday then my mom's birthday on monday! Yay for me, the new fifteen year old!


End file.
